lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Best Dressed For Much Less
Best Dressed For Much Less is twelfth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Lizzie wants to be voted "best dressed" in her school and wants to buy an expensive pair of jeans. But her Mom refuses and insists on buying her clothes at discount store. Meanwhile, Matt has problems adjusting with his newly acquired fame because of his participation on The Uncle Wendel Show. Plot Voting will soon be held for Class Favorites at Hillridge. Lizzie hopes to win the award for "Best Dressed," Gordo schemes to get his picture in the yearbook more times than anyone else, and Miranda receives encouragement that she could be named "Most Poised." Lizzie asks her mom if she will buy her a $65 pair of pants to help her win the award. Jo McGuire doesn't go for that, but promises she'll help Lizzie go bargain shopping for clothes. Lizzie, however, pools her money with Gordo and Miranda, tells her mom the three need to study for a test, and goes and buys the pants herself, leaving Mom to go bargain hunting alone. When Jo returns, Lizzie is surprised to see what nice clothes her mother got for her. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all show up on the day of the voting ready to put their plan into action. But the three have a mishap: they trip over a janitor's broom and fall to the floor, where Lizzie gets a slushee-type drink spilled all over her new pants, ruining them. A photographer takes a picture of them, ending Lizzie and Miranda's dream of being "Best Dressed" and "Most Poised." (Gordo does add one more picture to his yearbook total, though.) Lizzie changes into the pants her mother bought her, and for the rest of the day she receives compliments on them. Lizzie realizes that not only did her mom find her some nice clothes at bargain prices, but that she missed out on spending a day with her. Meanwhile, Matt was out with his dad Sam when by luck they appeared on the "Uncle Wendell Show." Matt made a funny face for the camera and was asked back to the show. Immediately the kids at his school start recognizing him from the show--he even signs autographs! Matt likes the star treatment he get for a while, but on a trip to the mall with his parents he gets overwhelmed by all the attention he receives. But he soon finds out that fame is a fleeting thing: the "Uncle Wendell Show" gets cancelled! Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between January 28-February 1, 2002. The clapboards seen on the blooper reel at the end of the show are dated January 28, 30 and 31, 2002. *Bob Thomas (who wrote this episode) is the father of Jake Thomas. *Several viewers have identified the mall where scenes were filmed for this episode as the Howard Hughes Promenade in Culver City, California. *Larry identifies himself as Lawrence Tudgeman III over the school's P.A. system *This episode was the fourth weekly winner in the viewer's choice voting during the "Summer of Lizzie McGuire" promotion. It beat out "Magic Train." Goofs *'Nitpick': In the opening scene, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo enter the classroom, listen to the announcements and get up to leave the classroom, yet no teacher was present to call the roll. *At the mall, Matt gets his right sleeve ripped off by a fan. Then after posing as a mannequin, both his sleeves are gone. When Matt and Sam meet up with Jo, it's Matt's left sleeve that is missing. Finally when they get back home, the right sleeve is missing once again. *When the slushee drink gets spilled on Lizzie, it's done rather poorly. It appears that someone standing just out of camera range merely pours the contents of the cup straight down on her and then drops the empty cup a second later. Music *"Fame" by David Bowie (played as Matt is being chased around the mall by fans) *"Foggy Mountain Breakdown" by Flatt & Scruggs (played while Jo is bargain-shopping) Gallery she-loves-the-UK-and-america-and-I-guess-mexico-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png outrAGEOUSLY-HIP-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png Category:Season 2